What An Interesting Tail
by PeeperLeFrog
Summary: Lucy was a loner. All of that changed when a book started a friendship that lead to much more. NaLu. I'm really bad at fluff. Sorry in advance. Lisanna will eventually be in the story. My friend TarassinShadowblade is helping me with the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Just going to state that when writing this I was drinking tea and eating Thin Mints and listening to music so is anything is wrong, blame the girl scouts**

Lucy Heartfillia was a loner. She had 1 friend. They were the best of friends. The girl's name was Merdy.

"Lucy! Come on!" Merdy yelled down the street. Lucy, who was a good 10 yards behind was panting due to that she was so out of shape.

"I'm trying, you're just too fast!" Lucy yelled in response. Merdy stopped at the end of the road and leaned up against the wall for support, not even sweating.

"How do you do that?!" Lucy asked quizzically.

"MERDY!" Guitar, Merdy's mother, yelled in anger.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" her face was getting quite red now.

"Why? Where are we going?" Merdy asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

That was the last time Lucy saw her.

That was five years ago. Lucy was twelve years old.

Once again, Lucy is a loner. This time, she has no friends.

Lucy walked the halls of Magnolia High with her book in hand. Not one word was spoken to her. She slowly walked to the library and sat down in a large beanbag chair. She had just started to read her book, Phantom Lord, a book about a princess who is captured by a demon and ends up getting rescued by a dragon when a rambunctious group passed by her. A young man with pink hair was tackling another boy with tousled black hair, A young woman with flaming red hair was trying to pull them apart, a short girl with blue hair was waving to an extremely intimidating man with shoulder length black hair and many piercings. The short bluenette walked into the library and sat next to Lucy. Lucy brushed her long, blond hair down over her face. The bluenette looked down at the cover of Lucy's book.

She tapped Lucy on the shoulder and said,"You're reading Phantom Lord? That's my favorite book! We should really talk about it when you finish!"

"Yeah, I would like that." Lucy said timidly.

"Oh, by the was my name's Levy. What's yours?" The little bluenette asked.

"Lucy, my names Lucy."

"Well, Lucy, I'll see you around!" Levy said as she walked away.

Lucy looked back down at her book but this time, she had a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic is going to switch between following Lucy and Natsu for the record.**

Natsu was a rambunctious 12 year old with spiky pink hair (though he told everyone it was salmon) and a scruffy demeanor, eating anywhere he could and stealing when he needed to. He had a tendency to destroy things without intending to. He would follow around this one girl. She had golden blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes. Natsu didn't think of himself as a stalker but he really was. He would trail her through the streets. He knew everything about her. Except for her name. He knew that her father was wealthy and that she went to a stuffy private school in the good part of the city, far away from where she played. He knew that she could never like a boy who lived on the streets the way he liked her. One day he was sitting a bridge crossing the canal where she played. He waited for hours and she didn't appear. He returned every day for weeks, and then he finally gave up. He realized that he would never see his princess again.

Natsu was sitting on his bed. The red dragon design on the comforter wrinkling under his weight.

 _ **Dude we both know that i am the best in the fight club.**_ His friend Grey texted him

 _ **How bout we find that out tomorrow.**_ Replied Natsu with a smirk.

The two boys are best friends but they argue constantly. They both had rough childhoods. Grey's parents died when he was about seven and his mentor died when he was fourteen.

 _ **YOUR ON!**_ Read the text from Grey.

After the fight, Natsu, Grey and their friends Erza, Gajeel, and Levy passed the library. Natsu was too busy to notice Levy leaving to go talk to a blonde girl sitting on a chair, all alone, with her book in hand. What he didn't know was that the girl noticed him.

A week later Natsu, Grey, Erza, Gajeel, Levy and a girl named Lisanna were texting on a group chat.

 _ **Would it b ok with u guys if i added another 1 of my friends to the chat?**_ Levy sent.

There was a unanimous agreement that another person in the chat would make it even more fun, but Gajeel, as always, was pretty reluctant to agree. About 5 minutes after this dewcision was made, they all got an alert on their phones that said, _**+1 616-935-7453 has been added to the chat.**_ Natsu had no idea that that random string of numbers would lead to anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! I forgot to put that I don't own Fairy Tail. Oops.**

 _ **Hi im Lucy.**_ Lucy sent this simple phrase to a group of total strangers. A bunch of hellos appeared in response. Lucy smiled down at the little block of light in her hands. Never in her life had she ever had this many people,talk to her at once. After talking for about an hour with these total strangers, she started to feel more comfortable around them.

"Lu-Chan! Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" levy asked in her usually cheery voice. Lucy looked up from the pages of her book. Levy was surrounded by the crowd of people who were with her in front of the library a week before.

"Sh-sure, I wou-would like that." Lucy said with a nervous quiver in her voice. Lucy brushed her hair out of her face. She stood up, brushed off her skirt and headed off with the crowd with a smile on her face..

"-And then," Natsu was laughing so hard he could barely get the words out. "H-he punched th-the wall a-and his hand we-went through th-the wall a-and he h-hit the prin-principal in the nose!" Lucy laughed so hard she shot her coke out her nose.

"How is that possible!?" Gajeel said. "We all know that Grey is an idiot, but is he really that much of an idiot?" Lucy asked.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Yelled Grey with anger in his voice.

"I know, that's why I'm embarrassing you ice dick!" Natsu stood up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process, and charged at Grey. When Natsu reached him, he tackled him to the ground. Erza then started to intervene. The redhead grabbed the boys by the collars of their uniforms and held them like helpless kittens. Their expressions were pure rage. Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel were all laughing at the scene.

That day, Lucy laughed the first genuine laugh that she had laughed in over 12 years. It was all thanks to the salmon haired boy named Natsu. Lucy felt that she knew him from someplace but she couldn't put her finger on where. She recognized his smile and his laugh like it was from a memory from long, long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**I will try and make all of my chapters more than 500 words from now on. As I get better, they will get longer. I'm also going to put song recommendations here if I'm listening to a good song while writing.**

Natsu arrived back at his apartment at quarter-past three. He had met the girl that was new to the group chat.

"Lucy." He whispered to himself. He liked how it sounded. He flopped down on his bed. He looked up at his ceiling. He just sat there for a while, lost in his thoughts. After about an hour, he got up and turned on Kanye West's newest album and just rocked out. Natsu sang and danced and air-guitared for a good 30 minutes. Natsu only did this when he was sad, angry, or stressed. Today he was perplexed. He thought that he had met his princess. It was the eyes that made the connection. Those same chestnut brown eyes.

 **Yo Luce** Natsu sent. Natsu was sitting on the front porch. The slightly warm but still cool air filled his lungs with every deep breath that he took.

 **Hey. Who is this again?** _Damn it!_ Natsu thought. _She doesn't remember my number!_ He leaned back, his head hitting the wooden siding of his suburban home.

"What's goin' on, kid?" Natsu's adoptive dad, Igneel asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Natsu replied.

"Spill." Igneel responded flatly. Natsu looked at Igneel and sighed. He wasn't ready. The man stood up, put his hand on Natsu's shoulder and walked away.

 **Its Natsu** Was all that the message said.

Natsu avoided lucy at school for days. He would see her walking down the hall, he would turn around. She was sitting with the group? Nope. Would sit in the library. After about a week, Lucy confronted him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked flatly

 _Oh shit…_ He thought

"Avoiding you? Pfft." He said, waving his hand like he was playfully swatting at something.

"Why would you think that?" The young man had dug himself into a deep, dark, hole that would be hard to get out of. Lucy sighed.

 _She's more confident nowadays._ He thought, distracted from the situation.

"Well," she started.

"If I'm around your friends, you just won't spend time with them!" She was starting to get kind of angry now.

"I really enjoy spending time with you Natsu!" She said in a childish voice. Natsu recognized this voice. Maybe it was the tone or her expression, but he had heard that voice before. He knew that I was a long time ago, but he was sure that he had.

"Dad, can you tell me the story of how I was adopted?" Natsu asked as he walked inside of his house.

"Sure, kid. You've never been interested before." The man was at the stove cooking pancakes.

"Also, before you get started, why are you making pancakes?" Natsu's mouth was starting to water now.

"Cuz they're good. Why else would I be doing it?" Natsu didn't answer that because he knew that it was rhetorical.

About two and a half stacks of pancakes in Natsu's stomach later, the two men sat down on the ragged couch in their living room. Igneel explained that he had seen Natsu sitting on a bridge over a canal for weeks on end, just waiting. He also recounted how he had seen Natsu steal from shops just to fill a small portion of his small, stick like frame. Hearing that brought back memories of his little princess, the girl who disappeared without a trace. The one who broke his heart unknowingly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! This makes me really happy! This story now has 1 follower! Thank you soooo much! Just going to add that I do not own any of the websites used in this Fic. Also, I am going to try and make my chapters longer so i will update 1-5 times a week because I may write more on some days than I do others.**

 **!**

"Uggggg!" Lucy dropped her bag on the floor of her bedroom. Not even caring that she was messing with its pristine state.

"Why do boys have to be so complicated!" She wailed. She grabbed her laptop and haphazardly tossed it on her bed. She quickly opened her browser and went on to . She plugged in her headphones and started the latest episode of Supernatural.

 ****!

"Lucy!" Jude Heartfillia yelled as he banged on the door.

"Lucy, are you there?!" No answer. At this point on time Lucy was already asleep. Jude cracked the door open. He saw Lucy asleep on her bead with her laptop still on her lap and her headphones still in her ears.

Jude slowly closed the door and mumbled,"She looks just like her mother."

!

Lucy was walking into Magnolia High with the headphones in her ears. She was bobbing her head to the beat of the song.

"Ah!" she yelped. An unfamiliar pair of hands had grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the the ground. Her arms were still free so she was able to pull her head phones out of her ears. She jerked around fast.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing!" Lucy yelped.

"What am I doing?! You were just about to walk off of the bridge!" Sure enough, lucy looked down in front of her was the water of canal.

"Well, thank you Natsu. Now, please put me down." And with that, Natsu slowly let Lucy to the ground. Natsu turned on his heel and walked away with his face buried in his scarf. Lucy didn't bother to say goodbye.

 ****!

Lucy had seen a white haired girl hanging around with the group. She never spoke though. She had heard them mention a Lisanna before so this must have been the girl. Lucy had been following her around for a few days when she finally properly introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Lucy." She said politely. The girl didn't answer.

"Hello?" she asked, getting closer and raising her voice slightly. Lucy finally put her hand on the girl's shoulder and the girl jumped. The girl had a look of pure terror in her eyes. When she made eye contact with lucy her gaze softened from really sharp swords to letter openers. The girl put up one finger as to signal that she needed a moment. She quickly pulled out her phone and started typing very fast.

 **Hi im lisanna. Im deaf. I am sorry if i ignored you.**

lisanna then handed her phone to Lucy and stood there for a moment.

 _She wants me to type something!_ Lucy realized.

 **Hi im Lucy. Nice to meet you. I've seen you hanging out with Levy, Natsu, and those people. Just wanted to introduce myself.**

They had a short conversation, exchanged numbers, because Lisanna had just gotten a new number, and parted ways.

 ****! **  
**

"Hey Dad?" lucy yells from her room. It's silent for about 5 seconds.

"Yeah?" he responds. Jogging up the stairs to their very large house.

"Can I get a tutor for Sign Language?" His expression goes blank. He leans up against the doorframe as he thinks.

"Sure. I have no problem with that." as soon as the words come out of his mouth, Lucy jumps up and hugs him.

"I can't wait to start."


	6. Chapter 6

_**With this chapter I had a little help from my buddy Tarasin Shadowblade. {{It was mostly her with me sitting drawing cover art next to her giving my input.}}**_

 **Soooo.. This is gonna be primarily a fluff chapter. Just warning you guys.. I'll try to get these chapters out more often..**

 **!**

The morning came, and Lucy flopped off her bed, landing face down on the floor. Today was going to be terrible - they had just had a three-day weekend and now they had to go back to that terrible routine. _At least Natsu and the others will be there.._ She thought.

She threw on the uniform she was given and stomped downstairs.

"Lucy, if you don't get going right now you're going to be late!" Called her father. She jumped, looked up at the clock, and gasped. _It was almost 9!_ She grabbed a piece of toast, told her father she loved him, and dashed out the door.

 **!**

Running down the streets at high speed, she tripped and fell - straight into a stranger's back. "S-sorry.." Lucy mumbled. The man turned around and squatted to help her, but stops. He pushed up his glasses, and they shined brightly in the morning sun.

"Hello, Princess. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He said with a smile.

Lucy stared at him, confused. "I'm late for school you creep!"

"Oh. Well.. Okay." He stands up and turns around, shaken.

As Lucy runs away, the man says under his breath, " _Nobody's ever said no to me before._." He then shoves his hands in his pockets and walks into the nearest coffee shop.

!

Lucy shoved her stuff in her locker, running to her first class. She slid into her seat and grabbed her notes. She started taking notes. After about 5 minutes, she started to drift into her thoughts. Humming "Can't Help Falling in Love With You", she wrote a little in the new chapter in her "book" - aka 200 pages of words.

 **!**

She didn't notice that she had started staring at a certain someone sitting next to her - Natsu Dragneel. Her hand moved from finishing the word "love" into a detailed drawing of him. She had spaced out into her own little world, and didn't notice Natsu poking her with annoyed look until he snapped her fingers in her face a few times.

 **!**

"Lucy!" He whispered.

"Woah, wait, what?" _Oh frick!_ She jumped a little and scrambled to cover the drawing in comfortable position. She managed to hide it with her arm, while sitting only slightly awkwardly.

"You okay? You look like you had a mini seizure."

"O-Oh. Yeah, I-I'm fine." She sighed, relieved he didn't see the drawing.

"Can I be your partner?"

"For..?" She said, inquisitive.

"Were you even listening? We have a project." He said with a bored expression.

"Um…" Lucy glanced away, embarrassed. "Sorry.."

Natsu sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, what're you drawing?"

"Oh! N-Nothing!" She shoved her other arm over the drawing.

He glared at her, and poked at the corner of the paper.

"Show me!" He insisted.

"No." She hissed.

"Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, would you like to tell me why you haven't started discussing your project yet?" Asked the teacher, obviously annoyed.

"N-No ma'am." Lucy sat straight up and glared at Natsu, shoving the paper in her bag before he could take it.

 **!**

She quickly ripped a small corner of a random paper in her bad and quickly scrawled, _I hate you so much Natsu.._ And then passed it to him. He looked it over and smiled, flipped it over and wrote. He passed it back and it revealed, _I know._ Man did she hate him - but she loved for the same reasons.

!

 **I am starting to really love this story!** **I'm** **starting another story and its going to be called : 1000 miles, 1000 smiles**

 **Basically** **its based off of real life** **experiences** **that i have had. Some things may seem outrages and out of hand but my friends are crazy. Also I am starting to wright one with my sister call: No regrests 69 shades of daddy agrest.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**With this chapter I had a little help from my buddy Tarasin Shadowblade.**_

 **Hello! Sorry I have been taking so long to update! And this is a Lucy chapter instead of a Natsu chapter, for plot reasons. I will be trying to keep my chapter at 600 words or longer. More notes at the bottom! Song Suggestion: Not Over You, by Tessa Violet**

"Now this is the sign for 'Hello'." Said Aquarius. She put her hand up to her temple and did kind of a little salute. Lucy replicated the motions.

"Is this how you do it?" Lucy asked.

She managed to somehow look as though her hand was bowing to Aquarius.

"No, no, no. Stupid girl. Like _this_." Aquarius' hand was rigid as a board. "Again."

Lucy's hand just wouldn't cooperate today.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I just can't-"

"Of course you _can,_ you just _won't_ because you don't think you can learn. _And yet you begged to be taught.._ " Aquarius sighed. Her phone suddenly vibrated violently in its blue case and she sighed. "That's all the time I have today. Shoo." She waved her hand like she was fanning away a fly, and Lucy sighed, grabbing her stuff.

This sign language stuff was hard work.

After about three lessons, Lucy had gotten pretty used to Aquarius's attitude. She had gotten down a bunch of the basic signs and was getting into basic phrases.

"No, that's not how you do it! Now watch!" Aquarius said forcefully. And with that, they continued.

When she arrived back at school, She was able to have a full blown conversation with Lisanna. Lucy had to fingerspell some words but Lisanna showed her the signs. They sat next to each other in class, with Natsu on the other side, of course. This made Lucy a bit uncomfortable, but since he wasn't bugging her, she was fine with it.

"Hey. Lucy. Hey." _Spoke too soon.._

"What, Natsu."

"I'm bored.." He whined, putting on his puppy dog face. "Play with me?"

"No."

"Lushiii-"

"Natsu, class started _ten minutes ago!_ "

"And?"

 _Ugh.._ She face palmed and turned back to the teacher.

Lucy felt a poke. And another. And another. And even more. She shot a hard glare at Natsu, and he stared back sadly. Her resolve was slowly melting, so she looked back up to the lesson being taught.

"Just draw." She hissed.

"Thanks, Luce!" He gave her a heartwarming smile, and grabbed a piece of paper, frowning. He poked Lucy once more. "I need a pencil."

She glared and sighed. "I only have one."

"Then give me that."

"No! I need it to write."

"Lushy!" he whined. "Gimme it!"

"No!" the blonde yelled, attracting the attention of some of the neighboring students.

"Jerk." Natsu mumbled.

"Bitch." Lucy retorted.

 _ **Sorry it so long to update! We have been really busy at the moment with school and finals are coming up soon.**_


End file.
